Caught
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Edward is caught speeding by one of the speed detecting cameras on the side of the road. What does he do? One-shot!


**Caught.**

Edward is caught speeding by one of the speed detecting cameras on the side of the road. What does he do? One-shot!

Edward's point of view:

50.. 60..70..77..80..90..100...112.

Soon enough I'm zooming down the road at 119. My dead heart is ringing in my ears as I picture Bella laying in her bedroom, waiting for me to scoop her up into my arms and hold her.

121..

The tree's pass by in a blur as I speed by them. I rarely ever get to speed anymore, since all my time is usually spent with Bella. She doesn't approve of my speeding habit.

There's nothing I hate more than the one day out of every week or so that I have to go hunting. Have to be away from Bella. It feels like a razor blade going right down the middle of my ribs.

Hopefully she wasn't asleep.

Was today the day she was supposed to see Jacob? I can't remember. I sigh once and press my foot down harder on the gas. The arrow is dangerously close to the right side of the dial.

I was practically glowing. I felt wonderful. I wasn't thirsty in the least, and I was on my way to the love of my life.

I was a bit depressed, though, at the fact that all my brothers and sisters were off hunting still. The whole family had gone, besides Emmett, who decided to play babysitter for Bella. Bella denied, of course, and went to Jacob's instead.

Carlile and Esme were off hunting, too. The house was too quiet. Uncomfortable, even. And without Bella's healthy, beating, human heart it was lonely. Or her scarlet blush whenever I kissed her, or smiled. Her deep chocolate eyes..

_Flash._

I stiffened, startled.

What was that?

I push down on the other pedal. It's rarely ever touched. The car groaned underneath me, but stutters to a halt. I take a deep breath, but smell nothing except a squirrel a few miles into the forest.

That light almost seemed light the camera Bella uses when she takes pictures with her birthday present she got a few months ago. I gasp once.

Camera!

I get out of the car at vampire speed and run back a few feet. I freeze when I see the speed camera hanging on a pole, taunting me.

If I rip it off, and break it; tearing it into thousands of pieces and hide them everywhere, will I still be on it?

How fast was I going? I quickly search my mind for the last remembered speed. 134?! I look to the left and notice the sign standing at attention.

'Speed Limit 55.'

Oops..

What would Charlie say? Charlie.. Bella..

I smiled and completely forgot my previous problem, shoving it aside and hiding it away. I could easily pay the ticket. A few hundred dollars was nothing!

XXX

"Provoked?!" I gasped. The cop nods and holds his hand out, waiting.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but you were caught speeding the other night and it was _way _over the legal limit. You can get your license back when the court decides you've learned your lesson. You can take a drivers safety class in the meantime, and possibly speed up the process." He said in a serious tone. I gaped.

Bella was frozen next to me. The cop told us goodbye after taking my license and jumped into his cruiser without a backwards glance.

"How fast were you going?" She demanded. I coughed.

"70." I tried to lie, but Bella didn't believe me. She moaned.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She said and I shuttered. She was using my whole name. I obviously did something bad. She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Maybe 85?" I said and sighed. She shook her head and I saw the tears coming to her eyes. I gave in with a huff.

"134." I whispered and she looked back up. She was glaring darkly. But then she smiled.

"Now I can drive you everywhere!" She all but yelled and chimed in with a laugh. I frowned. Bella's truck didn't even go over the speed limit..

With a sigh I agreed. She motioned to her car and I jumped in, sadly.

"Just a few more months, and you'll be able to drive again!"

**Okay, if I got something wrong I'm sorry. I've never got my license taken away so I wouldn't really know how that goes. I thought about writing this a while ago, and I just had the time to type it out now that I'm done with my other story.. Yay!**

I hope you all liked it. I might not keep it up for long.


End file.
